Bittersüß
by BlackCherrry
Summary: Nachkriegszeit - Harry Potter ist tot und nicht nur das hat sich geändert. Die Schrecken des Krieges hinterlassen ihre Spuren in jedem von uns. (Dark gegen Anfang.) DracoGinny
1. Erinnerungen

Disclaimer: Wider Erwarten gehören mir keine der hier vorkommenden Figuren, deren Schöpfung liegt ganz alleine bei J.K.Rowling und sie sind Eigentum von unter anderem Bloomsbury. Ich verdiene hiermit kein Geld.

Bitters

By BlackCherry

Kapitel 1 - Erinnerungen

Ein neues Jahr in Hogwarts. Draco ließ seinen Blick durch die große Halle schweifen - seine Gedanken schon lange nicht mehr bei der jährlichen Ansprache von Dumbledore. Und tatsächlich, auch wenn es ihm in den letzten Tagen oft so erschienen war, es war kein Traum gewesen.

Der Platz zwischen Granger, deren Augen rot und geschwollen wirkten und Weasley, der kalt ins Nirgendwo starrte, war leer. Kein Potter mehr, das goldene Trio war zerstört – für immer. Er hatte sich für den tragischen Heldentod entschieden, Draco rollte mit den Augen, als an die letzten Momente der entscheidenden Schlacht zurückdachte.

Immer war er perfekt gewesen und doch hatte es Draco erstaunt, wie schnell der Goldjunge bereit gewesen war, sich, ohne einen weiteren Gedanken zu verschwenden, für die Welt zu opfern. Es war eindrucksvoll gewesen, soviel musste man ihm zugestehen. Mit gezücktem Zauberstab war er geradewegs auf Voldemort zugerannt.

Draco erschauerte, denn auch wenn dieser Name diesmal wohl für immer aus der Liste der Lebenden gestrichen worden war, er konnte ihn noch nicht einmal denken, ohne sich ein wenig unwohl zu fühlen. Niemand, am wenigsten der dunkle Lord selbst, der ihn mit einem höhnischen Lachen empfangen hatte, hatte damit gerechnet, wie viel die geballte Sorge um die Welt und die Liebe zu seinen Freunden ausrichten würde. Aber es hatte auch ihn das Leben gekostet.

Minutenlang waren die beiden Kontrahenten in einen Kampf auf Leben und Tod verstrickt gewesen, die Zauberstäbe vergessen beiseite geworfen. Niemand konnte sich ihnen nähern, selbst Dumbledore stand verzweifelt am Rand des Geschehens und alles was dem mächtigen Zauberer blieb, war die Hoffnung.

Schließlich klärte sich der Nebel und gab die Sicht auf zwei leblose Gestalten frei. Binnen Sekunden war das Schlachtfeld totenstill und alles starrte gebannt auf den weißhaarigen Zauberer, der sich vorsichtig seinen Weg durch das aufgewühlte Erdreich bahnte. Selbst die verbliebenen Todesser hielten inne und blickten angespannt in Richtung der, wie es schien, finalen Entscheidung. Dumbledore kniete nieder und seine Miene tiefer Trauer bestätigte die schlimmsten Befürchtungen der Umstehenden.

„Nein!"Ein hoher anhaltender Schrei durchbrach die Stille und schien Ewigkeiten drohend über dem ganzen Platz zu hängen. Man konnte eine kleine Gestalt mit strähnigem braunen Haar sehen, die auf den Kreis zustürzte, dicht gefolgt von einem deutlich größeren Rotschopf, der verzweifelt versuchte, sie zurückzuhalten.

Dies brach den Bann, der sich auf die Anwesenden gelegt zu haben schien. Unter lautem Krachen verschwanden die restlichen Todesser und alles, was den erstaunten Zusehern überblieb, war das Bild des Elends, das sich vor ihnen bot. Draco überblickte das Feld, auf dem die letzte Zusammenkunft stattgefunden hatte. Überall lagen leblose Körper, die schwarzen Roben und das Hogwartsemblem hielten sich die Waage. Er schluckte und wandte den Kopf wieder auf den gefallenen Helden.

Er seufzte innerlich.

Wie edel.

Dann sah er an sich herab. Er selbst war in eine Robe seines Hauses gehüllt, er hatte sich schon lange dafür entschieden, nicht in die Ränge Voldemorts aufgenommen zu werden. Und doch hatte kein Fluch ihn auch nur gestreift. Schließlich blieb er immer noch ein Malfoy.

Draco zog den Umhang fester um seinen Körper und fragte sich für einen kleinen Moment, ob sie wohl auch den Körper seines Vaters hier finden würden, sein Gesicht verborgen unter einer schwarzen Maske. Er warf einen letzten Blick auf Granger, die neben Potter auf die Knie gesunken war und laut schluchzte, dann wandte er sich zum Gehen -

„Draco...Draco... Malfoy! Hey, ich rede mit dir!"

Erschrocken fuhr er hoch und schüttelte langsam den Kopf um den letzten Rest der Bilder aus seinem Kopf zu vertreiben. Vor ihm stand Pansy, eine der wenigen Slytherins, die - wie er - nach diesem Kampf zurück nach Hogwarts gekommen waren. Auch sie hatte ihre Eltern verloren. Langsam tauchte das Bild seines blutüberströmten Vaters wieder vor ihm auf, anschließend das seiner Mutter, die den Zauberstab gegen sich selbst richtete.

Rasch verdrängte er diese Erinnerungen erneut und sah zu Pansy hinauf. Er hob eine Braue und versuchte sich in seinem typischen Malfoygrinsen, das ihm nicht mehr ganz so gut gelingen wollte, wie vor dem Krieg. „Was gibt es? Siehst du nicht, dass ich denke?"

Pansy betrachtete ihn eine Weile skeptisch, machte dann allerdings eine abwinkende Geste und fuhr erregt fort:

„Nun, was hältst du davon?"

Dracos Gesichtsausdruck wurde immer kryptischer.

„Was halte ich wovon?"

Pansy seufzte übertrieben laut.

„Du hast wieder einmal überhaupt nicht zugehört. Dumbledore hat eben in seiner Rede verkündet, dass es in diesem Schuljahr keine getrennten Häuser geben wird und auch keinerlei Wettkampf. Er meint, in dieser Zeit müssen wir den Zusammenhalt stärken, der uns geblieben ist."

Sie rollte mit den Augen und sah ihn erwartungsvoll an. Draco wusste, dass er sich nun eigentlich lautstark darüber ereifern sollte, mit diesem Abschaum, oder gar Schlammblütern, ein Haus zu teilen. Aber alles, wozu er noch Kraft besaß, war ein gleichgültiges Heben der Achseln und ein leises „Was solls."

Pansy sah ihn mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an, doch er war heute nicht dazu bereit, ihre Aufregung zu teilen. Langsam erhob er sich und sagte: „Ich gehe. Du weißt, wo du mich findest." Pansy nickte nur sacht. Im Aufstehen sah er noch einmal zu den ungewohnt leeren Tischen der anderen Häuser hinüber.

Sein Blick schweifte über Lavender Brown, die sich krampfhaft an Seamus Finnigan anzuhalten schien – weder von Parvati Patil, noch von Dean Thomas gab es eine Spur, außer ihren leeren Plätzen – weiter zu Granger und Weasley, die noch immer in ihrem Kummer versunken waren, bis hin zu der Kleinsten der Weasleyfamilie, die sich als einzige die Mühe machte, den Kopf zu heben und ihn kampfeslustig anzufunkeln.

Ganz konnte sich Draco ein kleines Grinsen nicht verkneifen, während er sich kopfschüttelnd seinen Weg nach draußen bahnte.


	2. Erste Annäherungsversuche

Kapitel 2 - Erste Annäherungsversuche

Langsam schlenderte er die langen kalt wirkenden Gänge entlang – ein wirkliches Ziel hatte er nicht. Eigentlich war es Wahnsinn, noch ein ganzes Jahr in dieser jetzt so geisterhaften Schule zu verbringen. Die Wände waren kahler, die Ecken dunkler. Nicht einmal Dumbledores Programm würde daran viel ändern können.

Draco fröstelte. Schon sah er wieder die ersten Bilder der Gefallenen vor sich. Er atmete tief durch und versuchte, sich auf etwas vollkommen Anderes zu konzentrieren. Ihn würden sie nicht heimsuchen, nicht ihn, der schon so viel gesehen hatte. Sollten sie sich jemanden Schwächeres suchen. Doch die Geister hörten nicht auf ihn. Er seufzte, ließ seinen Gedanken freien Lauf und horchte in die Stille des Schlosses hinein.

Seine Füße trugen ihn langsam aber bestimmt in Richtung des Astronomieturms. Er erklomm die Leiter und stellte sich an die Brüstung. Lange sah er ins Dunkel hinab. Die Stimmen der Schüler fehlten ihm. Er konnte es selbst kaum glauben, aber auch das schrillste Quietschen eines der Mädchen, das sich verzweifelt dagegen wehrte, ins Wasser gestoßen zu werden, hätte ihn jetzt gefreut. Doch der Schulgarten blieb still und leer.

Er lehnte sich noch etwas weiter vor, bis er den harten Stein spüren konnte. Er stellte sich vor, hinabzurasen, aufzuschlagen, zu vergessen. Plötzlich hörte er Schritte hinter sich. Rasch machte er einen großen Satz zurück und verschwamm mit dem Schatten, den eine der kunstvollen Säulen warf.

Aus den Schritten wurde ein leises Tapsen und Draco konnte die undeutlichen Umrisse einer kleinen zierlichen Gestalt erkennen, die ebenfalls zur Brüstung schlurfte. Draco kniff die Augen zusammen und konnte gegen das Licht der Sterne einen Schwall roter Haare und eine viel zu große, dunkle Robe erkennen.

Seine vage Vermutung bestätigte sich, als die Gestalt ihr Gesicht hob und gen Himmel blickte. Fahles Mondlicht fiel auf ihr Gesicht und Draco erblickte die Züge der kleinen Weasley, die mit ausdruckslosen Augen, aus denen Tränen liefen, die sie selbst nicht zu bemerken schien, in die Finsternis starrte.

Auch sie hatte gelitten. Ron bildete neben ihrer Mutter und ihrem Bruder Fred den kläglichen Rest der Weasleys. Und es schien, als würden sie auch Fred verlieren, der ohne seinen Zwilling immer in sich zurückgezogener und ungewöhnlich still wurde. Draco hatte sich schon öfter über das enge Verhältnis der Unruhestifter gewundert, jetzt sollte sich herausstellen, wie eng es wirklich war.

Draco blieb im Schutz der Säule und beobachtete, wie Ginny gegen den Stein sackte, offensichtlich gaben ihre Beine endgültig ihrem Gewicht nach, und ihr Kopf auf die Schulter fiel.

Sie spielte nervös mit ihrem Zauberstab und Draco konnte nur ahnen, welche Erinnerungen und Gedanken sie in diesem Moment plagten. Sie war dabei gewesen, als ihr Vater starb und ihre Brüder – in dem Versuch ihn zu retten. Als sie so dasaß, bemerkte Draco das erste Mal, wie groß ihre Robe wirklich war, sie schien mindestens dreimal hinein zu passen.

Ungläubig schüttelte er den Kopf, jemand sollte sie zwingen wieder etwas mehr zu essen. Doch wer? Ron war damit beschäftigt, sich selbst und Granger über Wasser zu halten, Fred hatte sein Zimmer seit Tagen nicht verlassen. Und ihre Mutter war weit, weit weg. Man hörte die Schülerschaft munkeln, sie wäre in St.Mungos, wo sie versuchte, über ihre Verluste hinwegzukommen.

Er lehnte sich zurück und seufzte unhörbar. Mit einer routinierten Bewegung strich er sich eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht.

Warum interessierte ihn das Schicksal der Kleinen eigentlich?

Vielleicht weil es dem seinen so ähnlich war?

Oder hatte er tatsächlich jemanden gefunden, dem es noch schlechter ging, als ihm selbst?

Draco sah an sich herab. Auch er könnte mal wieder eine ordentliche Mahlzeit vertragen. Er fasste einen raschen Entschluss, trat aus dem Schatten und auf die zusammengesunkene Gestalt zu.

Er verdrängte die kleine zynische Stimme in seinem Hinterkopf die ihm _Wir werden wohl weich auf unsere alten Tage_. zuflüsterte, setzte sein bewährtes Grinsen auf und näherte sich Ginny vorsichtig. Diese schien seine Anwesenheit noch immer nicht wahrzunehmen, so sehr vereinnahmten sie ihre Gedanken.

„Hey, Weasley.", setzte er an.

Müde hob sie den Kopf und schien nur langsam wieder in die Wirklichkeit zurückzufinden. Als sie sich bewusst wurde, wer da vor ihr aufragte, zog sie instinktiv die Beine an ihren Körper heran und umschlang diese mit ihren Armen.

„Was willst du, Malfoy?", fragte sie leise,

„Ich bin heute wirklich nicht in der Stimmung für ein paar deiner einfallsreichen Kommentare."In ihrer Stimme lag eine unerwartete Schärfe, auch wenn sie klang, als hätte sie wochenlang kein Auge mehr zugetan. Draco machte einen Schritt zurück und hob abwehrend die Arme.

„Möchtest du dich an meinem Unglück ergötzen? Bitte, tritt ruhig näher.", fuhrt sie fort, während sich ihre Hände unwillkürlich zu Fäusten ballten.

„Heute gibt es ein Sonderangebot. Unglückliche, zerrissene Familie, das Kilo nur sieben Sickel."

Inzwischen fauchte sie beinahe und ihr Körper spannte sich, als sei sie bereit jeden Moment aufzuspringen. Draco wich noch weiter zurück. Mit dieser Heftigkeit hatte er nicht gerechnet. Er öffnete den Mund um etwas zu sagen, doch bevor er seinen Satz auch nur beginnen konnte, schnitt Ginny ihm das Wort ab.

„Und falls du noch erwähnen möchtest, wie sehr dein geehrter Vater dazu beigetragen hat, bitte sehr. Oder, dass ich nur noch kurz zu warten brauche, um einen weiteren Bruder zu verlieren. Oder hattest du vielleicht vor, ein paar Witzchen über meine Mutter zu reißen, die in St.Mungos liegt?"

Sie sprang auf, zitternd vor Wut. „Weas-"war alles, was Draco noch stammeln konnte, bevor sie sich auf ihn warf und auf ihn einzuschlagen begann. Von ihrem Gewicht aus dem Gleichgewicht gebracht, taumelte Draco ein paar Schritte zurück.

Schließlich wurde sein Rückzug abrupt von einer der Steinsäulen gestoppt, mit der sein Hinterkopf schmerzhafte Bekanntschaft schloss. Er stöhnte leise auf und schloss kurz die Augen. Das hatte mehr weh getan als die halbherzigen Schläge, die auf seine Brust prasselten. Trotzdem war es Zeit dem ein Ende zu bereiten.

„Weasley.", setzte er noch einmal an, doch sie schien in einer anderen Welt, weit weit weg von ihm. Aus ihren Augen rannen Tränen und ihre Wangen waren von der ungewohnten Anstrengung gerötet. Er hob eine Braue und versuchte es noch einmal. Diesmal sanfter.

„Ginny?"Doch auch diesmal zeigte sie keinerlei Anzeichen, ihn überhaupt wahrgenommen zu haben. Falls er nicht warten wollte, bis sie vor Erschöpfung umfiel und er unzählige blaue Flecken heilen musste, würde er sich etwas einfallen lassen müssen.

Er ahmte den Tonfall ihrer Mutter, wie er ihn schon zu oft in den Heulern, die sie ihren Söhnen regelmäßig zukommen ließ, gehört hatte, so gut es ging nach und rief streng:

„Ginevra Weasley! Was glaubst du eigentlich, was du da tust?"

Das wirkte. Schlagartig ließ sie von ihm ab, blickte verwirrt von ihm auf ihre roten Fäuste und schüttelte leicht den Kopf. Sie taumelte rasch ein paar Schritte zurück und wischte sich trotzig mit dem Ärmel ihrer Robe über ihre rotgeweinten Augen.

Draco folgte ihr und legte seine rechte Hand so sanft wie möglich auf ihre Schulter. Er atmete erleichtert auf, als er sah, dass sie wieder bei Sinnen zu sein schien und sagte langsam:

„Was ich eigentlich ursprünglich sagen wollte. Du siehst aus, als könntest du eine warme Mahlzeit und einen Tee gebrauchen? Was hältst du davon?"

Ob der Vorsicht und Sanftheit seiner Stimme sah sie verwundert zu ihm auf und nickte nur langsam. Resigniert und entwaffnet ließ sie sich schließlich von ihm zur Leiter und, an den anderen Schülern vorbei, in die Küche bugsieren.


	3. Heiße Schokolade

Ich möchte mich ganz herzlich bei allen Reviewern bedanken. Das motiviert.

Kapitel 3 Heiße Schokolade

Endlich in der Küche angekommen, setzte Draco Ginny, die noch immer ein wenig verstört wirkte, auf einem der unzähligen Hocker ab und winkte eine der diensteifrigen Hauselfen, die bereits um das seltsame Pärchen herumschwirrten, herbei.

„Eine heiße Schokolade und-", er sah Ginny kurz fragend an und diese nickte nur stumm. „Also zweimal."

Nach kurzer Überlegungs- und Überwindungspause fügte er ein leises Bitte hinzu. Er sah dem entschwindenden Hauselfen nach und wandte seinen Blick wieder auf Ginny. Sie saß mit angezogenen Knien auf ihrem Hocker und sah ins Nichts.

Während Draco noch überlegte, wie er diese unangenehme Stille brechen sollte, hob sie langsam ihren Kopf, drehte sich zu ihm und flüsterte mit heiserer Stimme:

„Danke."

Erstaunt sah Draco sie an und legte fragend den Kopf schief.

„Danke wofür?"

„Nun", sie stockte kurz, ballte ihre Fäuste, hob sie und lächelte matt. „Ich hoffe, ich habe dir nicht wehgetan."Das genügte, um Draco zu seinem arroganten Selbst zurückfinden zu lassen.

„Da müsstest du dich doch wohl noch ein bisschen mehr anstrengen, Weasley.", antwortete er selbstgefällig.

Ginny verdrehte seufzend die Augen und sah ihn dann plötzlich misstrauisch an. „Woher kennst du eigentlich meinen Namen?"

„Ich weiß mehr, als du dir in deinen kühnsten Träumen vorstellen kannst."

„Malfoy.", seufzte Ginny laut, doch immerhin ein kleines Lächeln stahl sich auf ihre Lippen. „Und möchtest du mich nicht an deiner unendlichen Weisheit teilhaben lassen?"

„Nun, eigentlich nicht."Schwungvoll rutschte er von seinem Hocker und strich seine Robe glatt.

„Aber falls du jemals wieder Bedarf an einem Boxsack haben solltest, hier bin ich."Er grinste, als sie eine Braue hob.

„Ich lasse mich immer gerne von schönen Frauen schlagen."Mit diesen Worten verschwand er, noch immer breit grinsend, in der Tür. Ihm nach starrten eine völlig verdutzte Ginny und ein etwas betrübt aussehender Hauself mit zwei Bechern dampfender Schokolade.

Ginny schüttelte einmal schnell den Kopf und tippte sich an die Stirn. Was war denn das eben gewesen? Mit einem dankbaren Nicken nahm sie dem Hauself einen der Becher ab und nippte an der heißen Flüssigkeit. Immerhin damit hatte Draco recht gehabt, dachte sie, das war genau das, was sie jetzt brauchte. Sie genehmigte sich einen weiteren Schluck, während ihre Gedanken im Kreis wirbelten.

War das noch der Draco Malfoy, den sie über die Jahre kennen, und auch in bestimmten Momenten, hassen gelernt hatte? Der sie jahrelang gnadenlos, bei jeder sich bietender Gelegenheit aufgezogen hatte?

Sie seufzte leise. Wie sollte sie nur aus ihm schlau werden? Schöne Frauen...immer wieder ließ sie die letzten zehn Minuten vor sich ablaufen. Hatte er das etwa ernst gemeint? Nein, das konnte nicht sein. Immerhin handelte es sich hier um Malfoy, sagte sie sich streng. Doch ein kleiner Teil in ihr freute sich. Ich werde schon noch herausfinden, was er bezweckt, nahm sie sich vor, während sie ihre Tasse leerte, die sofort von dem Hauselfen mitgenommen wurde.

Sie rutschte von ihrem Stuhl, bedankte sich artig und machte sich auf den Weg zurück zu ihrem Schlafsaal.

Gleichzeitig huschte eine Gestalt in Richtung der Verliese. Es war spät geworden und er musste sich vorsehen. Mr. Filch ließ sich, als einer der wenigen in der Welt der Zauberer, nicht von seinem Namen beeindrucken und sein Mistvieh von Katze hörte besser, als einem lieb sein konnte.

Draco wusste, selbst für ihn würde es Strafen hageln, sollte er um diese Uhrzeit noch außerhalb seines Gemeinschaftsraums erwischt werden. Also sah er sich wachsam um, während seine Gedanken wieder zu dem Gespräch gerade eben in der Küche zurückschweiften.

Was war nur in ihn gefahren? Er musste über sich selbst den Kopf schütteln. Da war wohl der berühmt berüchtigte Malfoy-Charme mit ihm durchgegangen – normalerweise reserviert für ausgesuchte Reinblüter. Er grinste, als er sich ihren Gesichtsausdruck in Erinnerung rief. So vollkommen fassungslos hatte er sie selten gesehen. Das war es auf jeden Fall wert gewesen.

Aber wie sollte es jetzt weitergehen? Sollte er sie ignorieren – ihr zeigen, dass diese Nettigkeit ein unglücklicher Ausrutscher gewesen war? Oder sollte er seinen ursprünglichen Plan aufrecht erhalten und ihr tatsächlich helfen?

Sofort stand ihm wieder das Bild des Häufchen Elends an der Brüstung des Astronomieturms vor Augen. Und er empfand tatsächlich so etwas wie Mitleid, ein Gefühl, mit dem er noch nicht oft in seinem Leben konfrontiert worden war. Mitleid machte schwach – das hatte er sich jahrelang von seinem Vater anhören dürfen. Aber sein Vater war tot. Zeit für einen Neubeginn?

Auf jeden Fall war er verwirrt, soviel stand schon einmal fest. Erneut musste Draco grinsen. Immerhin hatte sie es geschafft, dass er sich Gedanken machte. Und was für welche. Sein Grinsen wurde breiter, und schließlich stand er vor der Marmorstatue um die sich eine Schlange wand, die den Eingang zum Gemeinschaftsraum markierte.

Automatisch flüsterte er das Passwort und die Schlange erwachte zum Leben und gab den Eingang frei. Er sah sich um. Alles war leer, die Slytherins schliefen bereits. Heute konnte ihm das nur recht sein, dumme Fragen konnte er jetzt am wenigsten gebrauchen.

Er schlenderte zu dem Raum, den er mit Blaise und zwei anderen Sechstklässlern geteilt hatte. Nur noch er und Blaise waren über. Dieser schlief, wenn auch nicht gerade friedlich. Er warf sich hin und her und murmelte unverständlich vor sich hin. Auch ein Opfer des Blutvergießens, dachte Draco.

Seltsam, dass er noch hier ist, schließlich trägt er das Mal. Er ließ seinen Blick weiter zu seinem Bett wandern. Dort lag seine Truhe, offen, aber leer. Draco hob eine Augenbraue. Was sollte denn das bedeuten?

Dann erinnerte er sich. Dies war sein letzter Abend im Slytherinflügel des Schlosses. Morgen würden sie alle zusammenziehen. Die Häuser waren aufgehoben. Pansy hatte sich doch so aufgeregt. Wie hatte er das nur vergessen können? Eine kleine Stimme in seinem Hinterkopf schrie die Antwort:

„Weasley, Weasley. Ginevra."

Draco schnaubte, brachte die Stimme zum Schweigen und dankte Blaise innerlich für die Erinnerung.

Mit ein paar raschen Bewegungen seines Zauberstabs beförderte er Kleidung und Bücher in die Truhe. Dann legte er noch vorsichtig ein Medaillon und einige andere Kostbarkeiten obenauf. Leise schloss er den Deckel und ließ die Truhe zu Boden schweben. Jetzt doch müde schlüpfte er unter die Decke, löschte das Licht und war bald darauf eingeschlafen.


	4. Freudiges Erwachen

Ich hoffe, trotz der kleinen Pause gefällt das neue Kapitel.

Kapitel 4 – Fröhliches Erwachen

„Ahhh...."

Ein schriller Schrei gellte durch den Schlafsaal. Draco fuhr hoch, griff nach seinem Zauberstab und sah sich hektisch um. Der letzte Rest der Todesser? Waren sie hier um ihn zu holen, ihn endgültig zu einem der ihren zu machen?

Doch alles was er erblickte, war ein kläglich aussehender Junge – auf den zweiten Blick erkannte Draco Neville Longbottom, den von Snape heißgeliebten Gryffindor, der ein riesiges Talent zum Zerstören von Kesseln aller Art besaß – der mit einem Finger auf ihn und sein Bett deutete und dabei schrie, als würde man ihn bei lebendigem Leib kochen.

Draco seufzte.

Wie war dieser Idiot nur in sein Zimmer gekommen? Und wie spät war es überhaupt? Missmutig warf er einen Polster in Richtung der lebendigen Sirene und schickte ein freundliches „Klappe, Longbottom."hinterher.

Wirklich verstummte dieser, doch hörte nicht auf, Draco anzustarren. „Wie kommst du hier überhaupt herein? Ich wiederhole mich nur ungern. Verzieh dich."

„Dieselbe Frage könnte man auch dir stellen."

Hinter Longbottom tauchte Finnigan auf und starrte ihn böse an. Draco verdrehte die Augen. Noch jemanden, den er unbedingt bei seinem Frühstückskränzchen dabei haben wollte.

„Alles in Ordnung, Neville?", richtete sich Seamus nun an den bebenden Neville. „Ja, ja", stotterte dieser. „Aber was machen die da?" Und wiederum deutete er heftig auf Draco und auf den ein Bett weiter liegenden Blaise, der nun ebenfalls langsam dem Krach um ihn herum Aufmerksamkeit schenkte.

„Nun ich denke", Seamus seufzte tief, „das hat Dumbledore mit der Abschaffung der Häuser und dem Zusammenrücken der Schüler gemeint."

„Aber..." jammerte Neville erneut los, doch ein kurzer scharfer Blick von Draco brachte ihn zum Schweigen. Das konnte doch nicht war sein. Warum immer er? Eine Heulboje und dann auch noch Goldlöcken. Er schnaubte leise.

„Nun dann. Wenn wir schon dazu verdammt sind, mit euch ein Zimmer zu teilen, könnten wir uns dann wenigstens darauf einigen, dass wir um diese Zeit schlafen und nicht"

Er sah Neville böse an, der erschauerte.

„Und nicht herumkreischen? Wäre das möglich? Ja? Ganz ausgezeichnet!"

Ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten, machte er eine kurze abwinkende Geste in Richtung Blaise, der sich langsam auszusetzen begann, legte sich wieder hin und zog die Decke über den Kopf. Verfluchte Gryffindors. Und das schon so früh am Morgen.

Zwei Stunden später öffnete er erneut ein Auge und spähte langsam im Raum herum - ohne sein Kopfpolster ließ es sich eben nur halb so gut schlafen. Wenigstens hatte sich das Gryffindorpack verzogen. Langsam schwang er die Füße aus dem Bett und streckte sich ausgiebig. Dann sah er sich noch einmal genauer um. Statt dem üblichen Grün und Silber waren die Wände nun in einem schlichten Weiß gehalten. Außerdem erspähte er vier weitere Betten und einen schnarchenden Blaise.

Langsam kletterte Draco aus dem Bett und zog sich an. Selbst das Slytherinemblem auf seiner Robe war verschwunden. Nur eine simple weiße Hogwartsaufschrift war zu sehen. Eines musste man Dumbledore lassen, er war gründlich.

Wem wohl das vierte Bett gehörte, überlegte Draco, während er seine langen Haare zu einer angemessenen Frisur bändigte. Wahrscheinlich möchte ich es gar nicht wissen, stöhnte er. Schließlich atmete er tief durch und stapfte die Treppen zum Gemeinschaftsraum hinunter.

Auch hier war jedes Anzeichen von einer Trennung der Häuser verschwunden und aus verschiedenen Türen taumelten verschlafene Ravenclaws und Hufflepuffs. Ehemalige Ravenclaws und Hufflepuffs korrigierte er sich.

Sein Magen knurrte. Darüber würde er sich später Gedanken machen, beschloss er. Alles, was er im Moment brauchte, war ein anständiges Frühstück, nachdem er schon das Abendessen gestern eingebüsst hatte. Bei diesen Gedanken schoss ihm plötzlich wieder Ginny durch den Kopf.

Oh, jetzt nennen wir sie also schon Ginny, höhnte die kleine Stimme in seinem Hinterkopf. Draco ließ sich davon wenig beeindrucken, vielmehr war er damit beschäftigt, sich zu überlegen, ob sie denn nicht auch irgendwo hier wohnte.

Doch ein wiederholtes Knurren seines Magens schob sogar diese Überlegungen für später auf und Draco machte sich auf den Weg in die Große Halle.

Nach einigem Herumirren, Dumbledore hatte anscheinend - um keinem der Schüler einen Startvorteil zu gewährleisten - den Gemeinschaftsraum auch in einen völlig unbekannten Teil des Schlosses verlegt, denn Draco war nicht der einzige der mit hungrigem Gesichtausdruck nach bekannten Gängen oder Klassenräumen suchte.

Schließlich war auch dies geschafft und mit einem leichten Seufzen und einem halbherzigen Grinsen betrat Draco die Große Halle. Dort stockte ihm der Atem. Es gab auch keine einzelnen Tische mehr. Schüler aller Häuser sowie Professoren saßen vereint an einer runden Tafel.

Nachdem er den ersten Schock überwunden hatte, ließ er seinen Blick prüfend über die Anwesenden schweifen. Da war Dumbledore, der zufrieden über die plappernden Schüler schaute und nur ab und zu einen missmutigen Blick dorthin fallen ließ, wo sich zu viele Schüler eines einzelnen der ehemaligen Häuser versammelten.

Draco blickte weiter. Plötzlich fiel sein Blick auf Ginny, die neben einigen Gleichaltrigen, die sich lautstark unterhielten, eher lustlos in ihrem Essen herumstocherte. Entschlossen ging er auf sie zu, ließ sich neben ihr auf einen Sessel fallen und sah aus dem Augenwinkel gerade noch das beifällige Nicken, das ihm Dumbledore schenkte...


	5. Frühstück und Gewissensbisse

A/N Ja, ich habe wieder lange gebraucht und es tut mir leid, dass ich euch nur so unregelmäßig mit Nachschub versorgen kann, aber leider will im Moment auch mein Privatleben viel von mir und ich kann nur hoffen, dass ihr die Geschichte trotzdem weiterhin verfolgt.

* * *

Kapitel 5 - Frühstück und Gewissensbisse

Müde und lustlos stocherte Ginny in ihrem Frühstück herum. Doch alles, zu dem sie sich schließlich durchringen konnte, waren ein paar kleine Schlücke Kürbissaft. Gerade wollte sie ihren Teller von sich schieben und aufstehen, als sich Draco auf den Stuhl neben sie platzierte.

Kritisch beäugte er ihren Teller. „Auf Diät, Weasley, oder hast du etwa Liebeskummer?", fragte er höhnisch, während er sich Pfannkuchen auf den Teller schaufelte. Ginny stöhnte innerlich auf.

Warum gerade sie? Waren nicht noch hunderte von anderen Schüler anwesend, die er ärgern und verwirren konnte? Sie ließ ihren Blick schweifen, mehrere Plätze waren noch frei, darunter auch welche neben ehemaligen Slytherins. Wieder einmal konnte sie sich nur wundern.

Nun, sie würde ihn mit seinen eigenen Waffen schlagen.

Sie setzte ihr breitestes Lächeln auf, strich sich eine verirrte Haarsträhne aus der Stirn und antwortete so zuckersüß, wie sie nur konnte: „Ja, Malfoy, genau...und vielleicht errätst du sogar das Objekt meiner Begierde." Bei diesen Worten musterte sie ihn von oben bis unten und fuhr sich verführerisch über die Lippen, bemüht nicht zu grinsen.

Draco erstarrte und blickte sie aus weit aufgerissenen Augen an. „Was?", stotterte er. Jetzt konnte sie sich nicht länger zurückhalten. Was als leises Kichern begann, wurde immer lauter und schließlich saß sie da und hielt sich den Bauch vor Lachen während sie mit der anderen Hand ein paar Tränen aus den Augenwinkeln wischte.

„Ein Königreich für eine Sofortbildkamera.", kicherte sie, während sie nach Luft schnappte, ihren Lieblingsautor der Muggeln zitierend.

Dracos erstaunter Gesichtausdruck wandelte sich langsam aber sicher in einen ärgerlichen. „Was war jetzt genau so komisch?", fragte er beleidigt. „Seit wann hast _du_ ein Königreich? Und was bei Merlin ist eine Sofortdings?"

Langsam konnte Ginny wieder normal atmen, doch machte sie sich nicht die Mühe zu erklären, sondern schüttelte nur weiter grinsend den Kopf. „Nicht so wichtig, aber danke trotzdem, ich konnte die Aufmunterung gebrauchen."

Noch immer beleidigt drehte Draco sich weg, nur um plötzlich einem ganzen Tisch entgegenzusehen, der auf die beiden starrte. Es war still geworden. Manche schmunzelten, hauptsächlich Muggelgeborene, andere wiederum beschränkten sich darauf in etwa so verwirrt drein zu sehen, wie er.

Selbst Dumbledore konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. „Es freut mich, Mr. Malfoy, dass gerade sie mein Projekt in diesem Ausmaß unterstützen. Die anderen Schüler sollten sich ein Beispiel an ihnen nehmen.", ließ er noch immer leicht schmunzelnd verlautbaren. „Nun wollen wir uns aber wieder dem Frühstück widmen, schließlich sollten sie alle gestärkt in die Klassenaufteilung gehen."

Die meisten Schüler wandten sich auch tatsächlich wieder ihren Tellern zu und nach einigen Minuten erfüllte erneut fröhliches Geplauder die große Halle.

Nun war es Draco, dem der Appetit auf seine Pfannkuchen vergangen war. Mürrisch schob er sie auf seinem Teller hin und her, während Ginny neben ihm es sich doch noch schmecken ließ.

„Das hat ja eben sein müssen, Weasley.", grummelte er wütend vor sich hin. „Hmm?" Ginny drehte sich kauend zu ihm. „Was hast du gesagt?" Draco murmelte noch etwas Unverständliches vor sich hin. Ginny seufzte „Entweder redest du so mit mir, dass ich es verstehe, oder du lässt es sein."

Draco blickte auf, in seinen Augen blitzte es gefährlich. „Danke, dass du mir gezeigt hast, warum ich normalerweise nicht mit Abschaum wie dir spreche.", fauchte er leise, ließ seine Gabel auf das Teller klirren, stand auf und ging mit großen Schritten aus der Halle.

„Was hab ich denn jetzt verbrochen?", murmelte Ginny leise, während sie ihm etwas ungläubig hinterher sah. Da war er wieder. Der Draco, den sie in den letzten sechs Jahren kennen und auch hassen gelernt hatte. Gemein und rücksichtslos.

Irgendwie hat mir der „andere" Draco besser gefallen, dachte sie bei sich. Sie ließ noch die letzten zwei Tage noch einmal Revue passieren. Ja, er war zivilisiert, beinahe nett gewesen. Und jetzt hatte sie ihn wieder in sein arrogantes Selbst zurückgejagt.

Sie seufzte. So schlimm war es auch wieder nicht gewesen, was sie gesagt hatte. Allerdings hatte er sich für seine Verhältnisse sehr weit hinausgewagt. Und wie hatte sie es ihm gedankt? Sie verstand, warum er empfindlich war. Aber es war geschehen, was sollte sie jetzt tun?

Vielleicht solltest du dich entschuldigen, riet ihr die kleine Stimme ihres schlechten Gewissens. Ginny schnaubte innerlich. Entschuldigen... sie? Wer hatte sechs Jahre lang auf ihr herumgehackt? Wer hatte sie sechs Jahre lang beleidigt?

Auch er hat sich verändert, wandte die kleine Stimme ein. Ja, das sieht man ja, dachte sie, ich _Abschaum_ werde mich garantiert nicht entschuldigen. Er war nur ärgerlich, versuchte es das schlechte Gewissen ein letztes Mal. Doch bevor Ginny sich dieses Mal eine Ausrede überlegen konnte, winkte eine Hand aufgeregt vor ihrem Gesicht herum.

Sie riss ihren Blick von der Tür, durch die Draco verschwunden war, sah auf und erblickte Colin. Als dieser sah, dass er endlich ihre Aufmerksamkeit erregt hatte, plapperte er sofort los: „Was war denn das eben? Mit Malfoy?"

Doch sie zuckte nur kurz mit den Schultern und erhob sich. Sie hatte eine Entscheidung getroffen. „Später", murmelte sie abwesend und ging entschlossen auf die Tür zu.


	6. Entschuldigungen

A/N Für alle treuen Leser und braven Reviewschreiber, die mir überhaupt erst die Motivation geben, hier weiterzumachen, gibt es gleich das sechste Kapitel hinterher und ich werde mich bemühen, schnell weiterzuschreiben. Obwohl an Wochenenden immer höhere Updatechancen bestehen.

* * *

Kapitel 6 – Entschuldigungen

Was hatte sich das kleine Wiesel nur dabei gedacht?, dachte Draco wütend, während er den Gang entlang stapfte. Seit seinem dramatischen Abgang war er am Überlegen, über wen er sich mehr ärgern sollte. Über Weasley oder sich selbst?

Schließlich hatte er sich, getreu seiner Gene, doch für die kleine Rothaarige entschieden und doch konnte er nicht ganz verdrängen, was für einen wunden Punkt sie mit diesem gespieltem Interesse an ihm getroffen hatte. Eine schwache Stelle, die ihm bis gerade eben selbst nicht bekannt gewesen war.

Warum hatte das schallende Gelächter ihn so aus der Fassung gebracht? Hatte er für einen Moment wirklich geglaubt, sie könnte es ernst meinen? Wie lächerlich! Es gab eindeutig viel zu viele Dinge über die er sich klar werden musste. Er brauchte Ruhe.

Endlich hatte er den Gemeinschaftsraum erreicht. Durch das Portraitloch schlüpfte er in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Er hatte Glück, die meisten Schüler nutzten die letzten Minuten Schlaf oder saßen beim Frühstück, der Raum war leer. Er ließ sich auf eines der Sofas beim Kamin fallen und starrte in die Flammen.

Nach einigen Minuten regungslosem Sitzens hörte er, wie das Portrait erneut zur Seite schwang. Großartig, das hatte ihm gerade noch gefehlt. Sorglose, plappernde Schüler. Vielleicht sahen sie ihn gar nicht, hoffte er und rutschte weiter in die Polster.

Doch soviel Glück schien er heute nicht zu haben. „Du kannst dich nicht verstecken, Malfoy, ich hab dich schon gesehen.", sagte eine sanfte Stimme leise. „Ich wollte mit dir reden."

Draco sah über seine Schulter und erblickte Ginny, die in seine Richtung sah. Er schnaubte nur kurz. Sie kam vorsichtig näher und setzte sich schließlich an das gegenüberliegende Ende des Sofas.

„Also, Malfoy, wie gesagt, ich würde gerne mit dir reden. Bist du wenigstens bereit, mir zuzuhören, wenn du schon nicht antwortest?", fragte sie hoffnungsvoll. Draco nickte nur knapp.

„Also gut, ich wollte sagen, dass es", sie zögerte kurz und schien sich zu sammeln, „dass es mir leid tut, was eben beim Frühstück passiert ist. Ich wollte dich nicht beleidigen, verletzen oder so.", sagte sie dann rasch in leisem Tonfall.

Draco starrte sie nur schweigend an. Es schien ihr sichtlich schwer zu fallen, sich bei ihm zu entschuldigen. Nun, sollte sie sich ruhig winden, sie hatte es nicht anders verdient. Verletzen...pff...was für Ideen dieses Mädchen hatte, so schnell verletzte man einen Malfoy nicht, zumindest würde er es niemals zugeben.

Sie stotterte ein wenig, fuhr dann aber fort. „Und irgendwie, ich meine, ich weiß nicht, wie ich das genau sagen soll, aber in den letzten Tagen bist du mir anders vorgekommen. Netter, nicht so abweisend. Und irgendwie hat mir das besser gefallen." Sie erlaubte sich ein schüchternes Lächeln. „Und ich könnte mich beinahe daran gewöhnen, also, was sagst du dazu?" Sie sah ihn erwartungsvoll an.

Das hatte er nicht erwartet. Sie hatte sich nicht nur entschuldigt, sondern auch noch genau das ausgedrückt, was er über ihr Verhältnis in den letzten Tagen dachte. Ihm fehlten die Worte.

Als er weiterhin nicht antwortet, verdunkelten sich Ginnys Augen ein wenig. Mit enttäuschtem und auch ein wenig ärgerlichen Unterton in der Stimme sagte sie „Gut, ich habe verstanden, ich nehme an, du willst mit Abschaum wie mir tatsächlich nichts mehr zu tun haben.", erhob sich, wandte sich rasch um und ging dann langsam zurück zum Ausgang.

Draco erwachte aus seiner Lethargie, sah sie gehen und rief rasch bevor er ein zweites Mal überlegen konnte: „Weasley."Sie blieb stehen, wandte sich jedoch nicht um. Draco holte tief Luft und sagte leise: „Ginny." Als sie ihren Vornamen aus seinem Mund hörte, fuhr sie herum und sah ihn erstaunt an.

Oh, wunderbar. Und was sollte er jetzt sagen? Das hatte er wieder gut gemacht. Aber er hatte sich in diese Situation hinein manövriert, er würde auch wieder herauskommen. Er atmete tief durch. „Ähm...Entschuldigung angenommen.", brachte er schließlich hervor und warf ihr eines seiner überzeugten Malfoygrinsen zu.

Noch was dümmlicheres ist dir nicht eingefallen?, schimpfte er mit sich selbst. Ganz großartig. Seit wann bist du ein stammelnder Idiot? Seit sie dir eben gesagt hat, dass sie dich mag. Oder zumindest so ähnlich, antwortete das inzwischen recht vertraut klingende höhnische Stimmchen.

Und um sich vollkommen lächerlich zu machen, setzte er auch noch hinzu: „Und der Abschaum tut mir leid, ich habe es gar nicht so gemeint." Ein Lächeln breitete sich auf ihrem Gesicht aus. „Entschuldigung ebenfalls angenommen", strahlte sie.

Nun, so dumm klang das ja gar nicht, zumindest nicht, wenn es von ihr kam, dachte Draco. Doch Ginny war schon wieder einen Schritt weiter. „Die Klassenverteilung beginnt gleich, gehst du mit mir hinunter?"

Schon wieder hatte Draco genickt, bevor er sich auch nur überlegen konnte, was Pansy und Blaise wohl dazu sagen würden, wenn er mit Weasley, äh Ginny, korrigierte er sich selbst, auftauchte.

Nun, er würde es wohl gleich erfahren, seufzte er innerlich, denn Ginny hatte sich bereits bei ihm eingehängt und zog ihn in Richtung Portraitloch...


End file.
